ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet's Dream-Telling
After a brutal escape, Ratchet and the gang gets some quick rest before they can stop Blackfire's plan, who is the real villain this whole time. Kiva: Well, time for a quick nap. - As Kiva is about to rest, Terra surprized her and he laughed with her. Kiva: Whoa! Give me a break, Terra. Terra: Kiva, come on. I thought this is a good moment to talk, just the two of us. Kiva: Oh. Alright, then. - Both Kiva and Terra walked into the ruins of a city, not too far from the gang's position, and both Kiva and Terra have something on their minds. Kiva: So.. What's on your mind, Terra? Terra: Funny.. I was about to politely ask you that. Want me to go first or you would? Kiva: You go first. Terra: Heh.. Alright. I've been thinking about the chosen 'Seven Stars' myself and the gang just..keep running into.. Kiva: What? - Terra then takes a blueprint he designed and unfolds it for Kiva to see. Terra: I didn't realized this sooner, but this is what I know - The Seven Stars' power are like a ray fired from the Death Star, but the way they connected their energy... Kiva: Yeah. Terra: The same strategy as the Zoni and Goku.. Here's the chosen stars that are recently revealed - Empress Moonchild - the top left spot here.. Kiva: Yeah, I can see it. Terra: It forms into a circle from that point. Odette, Tamina and now Nausicaä. The remaining three spots - The top right, the right and the center - remains a mystery. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: I just want to show you how we're doing here. Taking part of the legacy will change everything around us. Even Sonja could understand it. Kiva: I know, Terra. Terra: All right, your turn. What's on your mind? Kiva: Well, my mind is on-- Well, you know.. Terra: Be strong, my love. Never be afraid of the truth. Kiva: Alright. My mind is on Ratchet's dream being connected to Reia's fear. Terra: Ah.. I see. If what both the captain and Reia holds true, then this person is connected to the Seven Stars. She can even guides their power to her. Kiva: That seems reasonable. Terra: Indeed. Although we may have to find the remaining two chosen, evil continues to stronger as we go. And this leads to-- Kiva: What? Terra: An ancient battle long forgotten, by many who don't know it and few do - The Clash of Prophecies. Kiva: Clash of Prophecies? Terra: A battle between light and darkness, with a blue soul stand in the middle of a warfare. That's all the legend said it was to be. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: Taking part of this war is a one-way passage. However, we have only one advantage to help us win. Kiva: Seems fair. Terra: After the battle against Omega Shenron, Reia told me and Karai that she recently has a new power - to enter people's hearts mentally and back. Kiva: Wow! Terra: If you want to test her power, just ask Reia. You'll be surprised by the results. Kiva: Alright. Terra: We should head back. Night is falling and the battle is about to start. - Terra is about to exit the ruins, but Kiva stopped for a surprise of her own that ultimately caught Terra off-guard. Kiva: You know.. I got a surprise of my own, Terra. Terra: Hmm? Which is? Kiva: This. - Kiva gave Terra a passionate kiss, which is the first time they truly made for each other. Terra: Will you..help us save Sonja? Kiva: Yes..my love.. Terra: Great.. We need everyone's help if we're going to pull this off, even Reia's. Kiva: I know. - As the two walked out, Reia suddenly appeared before them. Reia: There you are. I've been looking over the entire ruins looking for you two. Terra: Sorry, Reia. We just have to think a few things through. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: That's fine. I can sense Blackfire's power, headed straight for us. If we win this battle, that will show the entire universe a sign. Terra: Forgive me if I may ask, but a sign of what? Kiva: A sign of hope, my love. Reia: Whoa.. I like your style, Kiva! Not only is a sign of hope for the weak, but for the helpless and the innocent as well. Terra: ..and the worlds we fought so hard to protect. Kiva: Exactly. Reia: However.. If we lose, the entire universe will panic in despair. Terra: We won't let that happen, even after we come this far! Kiva: Right! Reia: All right. Let's go! - Ten minutes later, the gang and Blackfire's group stood and faced each other a few miles apart. Blackfire: Surprised to see me, sister? Starfire: I'm..surprised to see you in prison! Reia: Kiva..leave Blackfire to me, okay? Kiva: But I don't want you to get hurt! Reia: I understand. But you can't fly like Starfire or me. If you wish to beat something up to ease your frustration, try taking down Dr. D for me. He does look like a practice dummy. *giggles* Kiva: But..but.. *sighs* - Noticed something's bothering her, Reia puts her hand on Kiva's shoulder. Reia: Look, I'm appreciated that you are concerned about me. Kiva: Really? Reia: You bet. I've been taking some serious training in Planet Pandora, before the captain gets a chance to bring me back. Kiva: But, what if you die? Reia: Shh.. It's okay, because I've become much stronger this time. I'm not planning on dying tonight. Neither will you and everyone else. Kiva: But-- *tears coming out* Reia: Please, don't judge yourself over me. I'll be fine. Really. Kiva: *tears coming out* Okay, I trust you. - Reia takes Kiva's hand and puts it on Reia's heartbeat. Somehow, Kiva can feel that Reia's heart has changed during her time in Planet Pandora. Reia: You feel that? Kiva: Yeah, I did. Reia: That, my dear friend, is the strength of heart - The strength we need to protect countless worlds. I sensed you have that strength too. Kiva: Yeah. That's right. - Blackfire and her group gets closer to the gang for a tough battle. Reia: It's time. Don't let your guard down. Kiva: Right. You too. - The gang move closer to Blackfire's group and then they ran towards each other and clash. The gang easily beaten Thrax and Rasputin. Dr. D and Hexxus are a little difficult to defeat, but Alister pulled Dr. D out of his suit. In the skies, however, both Blackfire and Reia continues their fight. Dr. D: Huh.. It's just like old times.. Ow!! Blu: Don't even tried it. - Most of the gang got back to the meeting point, some of looking around them. Starfire: Hey, where's Reia? Is she still fighting? Robin: I think so. Beast Boy: Dude! - The group then look up and sees Reia and Blackfire who are still fighting. Kiva: Come on, Reia.. - Suddenly, Blackfire hits Reia's eyes and she couldn't see for a while. Riku: That was a nasty trick. Ratchet: We have to help her out. Alister: Are you serious? Blackfire is a lot more powerful and Reia's the one who can match her strength. - Meanwhile in the skies, Reia concentrate her power to see beyond the darkness and quickly attacks Blackfire back. Ratchet: Wait.. I thought Blackfire blinded Reia. So why--? Genis: Her training in Planet Pandora.. That's it! - The Ohm are closing in and both fighters in the sky are nearly exhausted. Blackfire: You.. You are much more fun than I thought. Reia: Last chance to walk away. Blackfire: Not! I rather be in prison than-- Reia: Fine. Then I'll take you down with me! Blackfire: What!? - Reia grabbed Blackfire and the two came crashing down near the Ohm stampede. Category:Scenes